Guardians
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Oneshot. Set after Brothers in Arms. When a visitor comes to Storm Chargers, Electra is forced to make an important decision that could take her away from being a ranger. Will she choose to remain a ranger, or is the call of Pai Zhuq stronger?


**Well I was planning on posting this last night but yeah...I'm lazy and wanted to go to bed.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I own no-one but Glen, Electra, and the two OC students mentioned!**

Guardians

Kelly frowned as she heard a crash come from the backroom, and glanced around. Blake emerged, shaking his head. The smirk on his face clashed with the action, which confused Kelly to no end. The redhead moved away from the till, entrusting it to Letha, to ask Blake what was going on.

"Hunter, I swear to _god_, leave me alone" Electra growled as Kelly went to speak. She glanced into the room, and found Hunter smirking as he leaned on a bike, while Electra was sitting on the bench blushing bright red. While she sounded pissed, her expression said different. Kelly looked to Blake, who rolled his eyes.

"Relationships" he shrugged, before ducking as a wrench was thrown at him.

"Shut it Bradley! We all know about your _secret _crush!" Electra yelled in annoyance. Blake flushed, raising his hands in surrender before moving away quickly. Kelly decided to move away too, not wanting to end up with a wrench to the face.

"It's ok Electra" the girl blushed even more as Hunter walked over to her, leaning on the bench with a hand on either side of her. Electra leaned away, her face the colour of a tomato as she avoided his gaze. "I totally understand that you were worried about me" Electra looked back at him, her brown eyes narrowed as she stared him down.

"Get it into your thick skull, thunder boy, I wasn't worried about you" Hunter rolled his eyes, his smirk growing wider with every denial. Letha had been _kind _enough to fill him in on what happened when Motodrone had kidnapped him, and the crimson ranger was milking it for all that it was worth. "Besides" Electra suddenly smirked, and the expression she now had on unnerved Hunter a little. "Blake told me how you reacted to when Toxivem brought me to Lothor" it was now Hunter's turn to blush.

"I-I...it's totally different!" he exclaimed, his stutter making Electra grin deviously. Her wicked grin made Hunter question which of the two had been evil. She leaned closer, smirking as Hunter now avoided her gaze, horrified at how quickly it had been turned around on him. "I-I was worried because a teammate had been hurt and captured" Hunter attempted to explain, but Electra just chuckled, putting her arms around his neck.

"You're an idiot thunder boy" she winked, kissing him lightly before slipping off the table. Hunter stood dazed as Electra lifted a box and left to restock swimsuits. Blake walked in, a little confused as to what had just transpired. The last time he looked, Electra was flustered and Hunter was revelling in it.

"What the hell...just happened?" Hunter managed to ask his younger brother, who laughed lightly.

"Who knows? All I figured is that Electra is pure evil" Blake stated. As if to prove this, Electra laughed evilly, before reappearing behind Blake.

"You've seen through my mask of justice Bradley, now I'm gonna have to kill you" she said in a low voice, making him jump. "Wow, victory really gives you a rush, huh?" Electra grinned widely as she dumped an empty box.

"Dudes! Get out here!" Dustin hissed, calling Hunter and Blake out to the front of the shop. As soon as they saw what Dustin was gawking at, they froze, in awe of what they saw.

A man in his late 40s, with brown hair that had a silver streak through it, stood at the front of the shop, hands in his jeans as he looked at the racing helmets. He seemed oblivious to the stares that Dustin, Blake and Hunter were sending his way.

"Dude, there's no way that's who I think it is" Blake stated quietly as Kelly went over to talk to the man, smiling brightly at him. Letha leaned on the counter, looking puzzled as the man was unfamiliar to her.

"Who is it?" she asked curiously. Dustin tore his gaze away to look at his girlfriend.

"That's Glen Davies, a motocross champ" he told her, looking back to the man as he talked to Kelly, laughing lightly. "He's like, a racing pro! I've lost count how many trophies he's won" Dustin spoke, in awe of the racer standing in the shop, talking to their boss.

"Dustin, you told me you can't count that high anyway" Letha teased, but looked mildly impressed, before turning her attention to a couple of customers that wanted to pay for their stuff. Finally Kelly walked over to the three guys, looking a little confused.

"What does he want?" Hunter asked eagerly, and Kelly looked at him, frowning.

"He wants to see Electra" she told him. If it had been a cartoon, all three racers' jaws would have hit the floor, and gone further.

"Electra? How does he know about her? She's never been on a bike in her life!" Blake whined, making Electra raise an eyebrow as she emerged from the backroom, carrying another box.

"Ouch man, did me scaring you really ask for that?" she asked, grinning lightly. She paused as she saw Glen Davies standing at the front of the shop, smiling brightly at her. "Holy crap" she shoved the box into Hunter's arms and shot over to the racer. "What are you doing here?" she asked, surprise clearly written on her face.

"Do I really need an excuse to visit my favourite daughter?" Electra grinned, before hearing '_daughter_?' ring out through the shop. As she looked around, Dustin, Blake and Hunter advanced on her, not looking too happy to say the least. Electra swallowed, looking a little nervous.

"Ahaha...hey guys" Electra smiled at them. "This is my dad" she introduced the racer, who smiled brightly at them, apparently not noticing their irritation at Electra. "Dad, this is Hunter, Blake and Dustin. Apparently fans of yours" Glen looked mildly surprised, before extending his hand to them.

"Nice to meet you all" he grinned, shaking their hands. Dustin muttered something like 'I'll never wash this hand again' under his breath, something that only the three other rangers caught, making Blake and Hunter grin. Electra rolled her eyes, turning back to her father.

"So what brings you here?" she asked him. The smile faded slightly, and Glen's blue eyes took a slightly more serious glint. Electra frowned, letting her folded arms fall to her sides.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked. Electra nodded, knowing it could only be to do with one thing. She turned to her boss, who was standing helping some customers.

"Hey Kel, mind if I take my break now?" she called. The red head smiled, nodding to her. Electra called out her thanks, before turning to her dad. "Let's go then" she led the way out of the shop, much to the confusion of the other three. However, they weren't very far off before they head Electra yell out. "He _what_?" she yelled angrily, making the three look at each other. They watched as Electra clenched her fists and ran off.

"Kelly, I'm going on my break too!" Hunter yelled, running after the master as Glen watched her go. He shot past the racer, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

Hunter knew exactly where Electra would go. It was her favourite place ever, she'd even admitted it to him. He streaked off, arriving at the peaceful lake that Electra had shown him only the other day.

Sure enough, he found her sitting by the lake, throwing stones across as she glared out. She didn't even turn to look at him as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"You wanna talk?" he asked, glancing at her. Electra rubbed the stone in her hand, before sighing and setting it down, looking at him.

"You know when me and Sensei swapped bodies, and when we got back from the Pai Zhuq talk I was kind out of it?" Electra asked. Hunter nodded, remembering how confused everyone was. Sensei had promised not to say a word about what had transpired at the meeting, and Electra had denied that it was anything big. "I lied when I said that it was nothing" she muttered.

"I kinda grasped that" Hunter told her, looking out at the peaceful lake. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her glare, and grinned lightly.

"_Anyway_, a while ago, a little bit after I became a ranger, Master Mao called me in talk with me..."

**Flashback**

_Electra walked through the Pai Zhuq temple, feeling nervous as she tapped the bulky morpher strapped to her wrist. Several students walked past her, staring at her not very conspicuously as she headed towards Master Mao's 'office'. Electra shook her head. What did she have to feel nervous about? She was a Pai Zhuq master after all._

_As she made her way along, she banged her shoulder against the shoulder of a student._

_"Sorry dude" she apologised, offering a smile. The student glared at her, turning to face her. Electra tensed, feeling the sensation like a mouse being cornered by a cat. As he opened his mouth to speak, another voice called out._

_"Jarrod! Come on, I'm starving" a young girl who couldn't have been older than 13, stood nearby. She was smiling, but it was a little nervous. Electra looked back at the boy, whose glare had gone. He smiled at the girl, nodding and going over to her without even glancing at Electra. As they started walking, the girl glanced back and mouthed an apology to the young master. Electra smiled at her, resting a hand on her hip as she watched the two walk away._

_"I see you've already encountered Jarrod" Mao appeared behind Electra, and she looked around, having sensed his presence. _

_"Is that the guy you've been a little nervous about?" she asked as the two began walking. Mao nodded, his ever permanent frown set on his face. Electra couldn't help but wonder if he ever smiled._

_"He has a lot of potential to be a Lion master, but recently his temper has been growing" Mao told her, before clearing his throat. "But that is not why I summoned you here today" Electra glanced at him, looking a little surprised. "I asked Dominic this last year, before he went away on his...journey_" _Electra noticed his hesitation when he spoke of the rhino student and grinned a little._

_"Dom said no?" the black ranger guessed. Mao gave a curt nod, and Electra blinked in surprise. Amara had been pretty good friends with him, and she'd never mentioned anything that happened before he had left. She frowned as she realised that they had reached the Forbidden room. "Uh, Master Mao?" she asked questioningly as he pushed the doors open._

"_This…is Dai Shi" Mao lifted a box, and a shiver ran down Electra's spine. She knew all about the evil dragon spirit that had been imprisoned for almost 10,000 years. She took a step back, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end._

"_Wh-what has that got to do with me?" Electra stuttered, attempting to ignore the unreasonable fear that built up in her stomach. She forced herself to walk over to Mao as he set the box back on the stone table._

"_Master Jak, you have shown great potential through the years, especially with your __**ability**__, so I have a request. Will you become a Guardian and help to prevent Dai Shi from rising?" Mao asked. Electra's jaw dropped, and she raised her hands to her mouth in shock. The black morpher of darkness strapped to her wrist seemed to weigh a ton._

"_A Guardian? Are you serious?" stupid question. Mao was always serious. Electra stared at the box, her mind going a million miles a minute. She'd only been an official ranger for a little under a month. How could she balance such serious responsibilities, when both required total focus? "I-I need time to think about this. I'm sorry" she bowed, and Mao's frown deepened momentarily._

"_Of course. This is a huge responsibility after all" he told her, and Electra bowed again before leaving._

**End Flashback**

Electra finished her story, and sat in silence as Hunter took it in.

"So you've been asked to defend this box so an evil dragon dude doesn't escape and take over the world?" he summed up, and Electra nodded, frowning at the brief summary. "Well…" Hunter breathed out, falling down onto his back to watch the sky. "I know you already agreed to help us out with Lothor, but this is Pai Zhuq after all" he murmured, glancing to her. Electra nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I promised I'd help you stop Lothor. And it's not like he won't go after the rest of the world if he managed to beat us. And since I've already helped a fair bit, I don't think he'd leave Pai Zhuq alone" Electra sighed, looking up as she leaned back on her elbows. "I mean, Sensei Hitari asked me to wield the power of darkness, she said that not everyone can wield it and stay sane. And there are other masters that can become Guardians" Electra breathed.

"You feel like you have to be loyal to us, but you have to be loyal to Pai Zhuq first" Hunter told her. Electra nodded, lying down properly to watch the sky as clouds drifted lazily above.

"To be honest, even without these responsibilities, I'm not sure if I would have agreed to be a Guardian" she admitted, using her hands as a pillow. "I mean, that's a hell of a lot of responsibility, and I don't know if I'd be up to it" Electra sighed, before shaking her head and narrowing her eyes. "It's not the job for me. I know that I'm supposed to walk down a different path" she told herself, before a faint smile played on her face. "Wow, I'm starting to talk like Dom…stupid rhino" she murmured.

Hunter didn't bother asking. He knew she was insane, and he didn't want to become any more mental that he already was. So he just nodded when she paused for breath.

"Come on then" he got to his feet, brushing himself off. "I don't know why you were panicking so much; you seemed to sort it out all by yourself" Hunter grumbled, offering his hand to her. Electra shrugged, getting up too.

"A lot of pressure can make things seem bigger than they appear" she stuck out her tongue a little. "But thanks" she linked her fingers with his, smiling brightly.

"For what?" Hunter frowned in confusion, pink appearing on his cheeks. "I didn't really give you a way to sort it out. I was pushing you more towards Pai Zhuq" he mumbled, looking away awkwardly.

"Yeah, and you made me think about it like I had no ties to Ninjas. And I figured that I wouldn't make that good a Guardian. Besides, if I was, I couldn't be a proper teacher, because that would be balancing way too much" Electra grinned, before looking over to the path. Glen stood waiting, smiling gently at her.

"I'm still gonna kick your ass for not telling me he was your dad. And that he's a Master too" Hunter hissed in her ear, before walking off to leave the two to talk. Electra stuck her tongue out at Hunter as he glanced back at her, and he smirked.

Glen nodded to Hunter, smiling widely at him as the crimson ranger passed, before turning to his daughter and walking over to her.

"You know, Vincent only told me because he figured that if anyone can help set your mind, it'd be me" Glen chuckled. Electra frowned, looking over to the lake.

"I guess, but I told him in confidence. I needed someone to know that couldn't influence me too much, so I could make my own decision and not have my head explode from the pressure" she shrugged, before putting her hands behind her back. Glen chuckled, messing up her hair.

"You get your stubbornness from your mum alright; I've never been able to change her mind on anything. Especially your real name" Electra blushed, looking at him quickly. "Don't worry kid, I won't tell them" Electra blushed even more, and nodded. "Anyway, this whole Guardian thing. If you don't want to do it, don't feel like you have to do it. I'm already past proud" Electra smiled brightly at him, her face bright pink.

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna go tell Master Mao" she headed towards the trees, before pausing and turning. "You always were a pretty wise Master, I don't get how though, with your goofy attitude" she teased, before running off as Glen threw a stick at her.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra walked through the Pai Zhuq School with a look of determination set on her face. She glanced around as she hunted for Mao's caracal spirit, and smiled as she saw a young blonde girl dancing as she practised her Bo. Nearby, the girl she had seen before was swinging a katana at the boy she remembered as Jarrod, and he blocked with his knee, bouncing the flat edge off easily.

"Master Jak, have you made your decision then?" Mao walked over to her. Electra glanced at him, smiling at him.

"Well for one, I think you're trying to sneak up on me" a fleeting smile graced Mao's stern features, so quickly that if Electra had blinked she would have missed it. "But yeah, I have" Electra nodded, nerves clenching painfully at her stomach. "I've decided to turn down your offer" she told him determinedly.

A glimmer of disappointment sparked in Mao's eyes, but he made no attempt to sway her decision. Instead, he gave a curt nod. "But, next term, if you'll agree, I'd like to apply for a position as a teacher" Electra said nervously. A smile so faint that Electra herself missed it appeared on Mao's face.

"It seems that Master Swoop's words have finally taken root" Electra blushed, frowning a little bit.

"Geez, does everyone know about that?" she complained irritably. "Thank you for not pushing me for my decision Master Mao" Electra bowed, and Mao bowed back lightly. "Now I better go, I was supposed to only go on a half hour break" Electra laughed nervously as she checked her watch, finding that she had been gone far past what she was supposed to be.

With a smile, she turned and hurried back through the temple, looking at the students as a short boy practising his Tonfa stood against the blonde and her Bo. "Anyone of these students could be the new Guardians. It doesn't take an ability to be good" Electra chuckled, spinning as she dodged a student that must have been new. He had dark hair and large, scared eyes, and gulped as he stared around at her. She smiled at him, and winked before running off as the young man stared after her.

As she left the Temple, Electra's morpher beeped, and she grinned, teleporting off to fight the new enemy.

**Yeah this one was fun to write; after Ninja Storm, Jungle Fury is my favourite series XD**

**Hope you liked it, and just so you know, the new student at the end wasn't Casey. He'll be featured in Rebirth, and I loved creating him XD**


End file.
